Late Night Swim
by SiouxGreen
Summary: Keira remembers Tamlen and perhaps falls in love with Zevran.
1. Lost Love

She looked at the dark lake. The full moon reflected beautifully off the black waters. That was one reason why she was here. She had escaped from the rest of the group to have some alone time and clear her head when Alistair and Morrigan had started bickering, again. It always started with those two but somehow the rest of the camp ended up fighting too and she would play mom and send everyone to their own tents.

Not this time. _Let them fight it out_, she had thought. _If Morrigan does turn Alistair into a frog, let Wynne figure out how to turn him back. I don't care anymore!_ She shook her head and sighed. No one would realize she was gone for a while anyway. So she grabbed her pack and snuck out. It was one of the few times that her Dalish hunter skills had come in handy.

Max layed streched out behind her. Her faithful Mabari had been the only on to realize what she was up too, and she had decided that if she wasn't going stay to hear the fighting then neither should he. So together through the forest they had trekked for somewhere around 10 minutes until they had found the lake. She had been so taken by the lake and the moon that she had decided that it was far enough away from camp. So in front of an old oak tree she had Max lay down and she leaned up against him with her blank drawing book and pencil and set to draw the scene before her.

The lake reminded her of her clan. There was less fighting there, and Tamlen too. Creators she missed him. She sighed again when she realized this lake that had first played her savior from bickering was betraying her with memories of her lost love.

She smiled a little to herself. Looking back it had not been an intentional act. They had gone swimming in nothing but undergarments many times since they were children, but when Tamlen had disappeared into the dark waters, she had panicked when she felt that he had been under too long. Suddenly he had sprung up behind her and scared her out of her mind. Furious, mostly at the fact that he had gotten the better of her, she had punched him hard in the arm. They both had started laughing and suddenly she had found herself in his arms with their lips locked.

"Tamlen" she had said pulling away, trying to object.

"Y-Yes Keira?" he in a shaky voice. She saw a fear in his eyes that she has never seen from him before. Looking into his blue eyes she suddenly couldn't remember what her objection was going to be, or even if it had been a good one. She was known for being the cautious one of the two. The one who always thought things through. _Screw it _she thought. For once in her life she was going to be reckless. Who better to be reckless with then Tamlen?

So instead of replying she had just simply started kissing him again. Passionate kisses filled with desire and hunger. He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his short blonde hair.

"We should get to the shore" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist. He started wading through the chest high water towards the shore, one arm around her back and the other under her bottom. She started kissing his neck and shoulder trying to hurry him. He moaned softly and that made her blood rush even faster.

She could feel the water moving lower down her body and she wasn't sure if they were going to make it to the shore. She could feel his hardness and it was driving her hunger for him through the roof. Finally they got to the shore and he laid her down gently in sand and resumed kissing her. He began running his hands up her stomach in between her breasts. Her heart was pounding so hard she could swear that if he moved his hand it would come bursting through her chest.

"Sit up my love" he whispered. She followed his command and quickly sat up. He reached behind her and undid the fastenings of her bra and he let it fall to the sand.

"Creators your so beautiful." he said gently laying her back down. His hand found its way onto her exposed breast and on to her nipple, his finger gently drawing little circles. She moaned and arched her back slightly into his hand. He moved his mouth over her other nipple and started teasing it with his tongue. Feeling his tongue and warm breath had sent shock waves through her body. Her breath quickened when his hand moved from her breast and made a path down towards her core. He moved over her panties and in between her legs. She moaned even louder when he started rubbing her.

"Tamlen" she whimpered. Her fingers where in his hair again and she guided him back up to her and started to kiss him again. Their lips parted and she could feel his tongue massaging hers. She moved her own hands down his chest, it had been the first time she had actually taken notice of the hardness and curve of his muscles. She continued down further until she got to the top of his underwear. Instead of copying him she lifted the top and slide her hand in until she reached his length and put her hand around him.

He moaned and buried his head into her neck. She moved her hand a long his length and she could feel his breath quicken. Hearing him made her need for him reach what felt like a breaking point. So she removed her hand and began sliding his boxers off his waist. He sat up and finished removing them and made quick work of removing hers. As he came back on top of her she opened her legs wider for him. His hand had found its way back to her bare core and he slid two fingers inside of her wet sex.

"Oh Creators Keira" he said as he made a sound that came from his deep in his chest. As he began moving his fingers faster she shuddered and arched her back. He kissed her neck and cheek. She could feel her body tensing as she neared the edge.

"Not yet." Tamlen said as he removed his fingers. She laid there and stared into his eyes and saw her own lust reflected in them. He placed his legs between hers and wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back over her. He took her hand and wrapped it around his length and they both guided him into her. She took in a sharp breath when she first felt him entering.

"Slowly love or neither one of us is gonna make it very far." he teased. She removed her hand and placed both of her hands on his back. He slowly glided into her and she relished the feeling of him. He didn't go very deep into her before he started pulling back out. She moaned and squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. He plunged back into her deeper and slightly faster than before. She started to dig her nails into his back.

"Oh Tamlen." she drew out in a moan as his quickened his pace. He kissed her hard and feverishly. She tightened her grip around his waist and on his back. She let up a little on his back when she felt wetness and wasn't sure if she had drawn blood or he was sweating. She could feel her body tensing again and she knew she was heading for the edge.

Suddenly her muscles constricted and she bit into Tamlen's shoulder and his warmth filled her. He laid on top of her as they both rode out they're waves of ecstasy. When their breathing slowed down he pulled out of her and laid next to her in the sand. She looked over at him and he was looking at her with eyes filled with love.

"What are you thinking Tamlen?" she said

"That you have to be the most beautiful women anywhere, and I am a lucky man." he smiled.

"I guess I can agree to that." she said with a smirk. He laughed at her and kissed her forehead. He looked down at the sand. He was thinking about something more serious than her looks.

"What are you really thinking Tamlen?" she said intertwining her fingers and his. He sighed.

"Well, I was just thinking about how I feel about you." he said still not looking up at her. Her breath caught as she could only imagine this going very badly. He was going to admit that this had been fun but it probably shouldn't continue and she would be heart broken. She swallowed hard.

"A-And what do you feel towards me?" she said trying to control her voice.

"I think." he started "I think that I'm in love with you Keira." he said finally looking her in the eyes.

"Really? You love me?" she said with disbelief. He nodded and she just stared at him. She had suddenly lost her voice and couldn't express her love for him. He began to look a little worried so instead of trusting her betraying voice she sat up, rolled him to his back, straddled him, and started kissing him.

"I'll take that as your way of saying you love me too?" he said with a laugh. She nodded happily and laid her head down against his chest.

"We probably should get back to camp soon before anyone notices we're gone" Tamlen said.

"You know as well as I do that as long as we're back before dawn no one will notice." she said reluctant to let this moment slip through her fingers.

"Thats true. What should we do with the rest of our night then?" he said

"Oh I think I can think of something." she said with an smirk and began kissing him again.


	2. Dark waters and trust

That night had been the best night of her life and it had lead to many more just like it. They could have easily told the rest of the clan that they were together but that would mean that the elders had been right about the two and would also mean that they wouldn't be allowed to patrol together anymore. Either way for the moment it was better to keep things a secret.

During patrols they would sneak off once or twice and have quiet loving moments. At night they always found a way to be together. Whether by some body of water a short distance from camp or in each other's aravels. She always enjoyed being in his arms and started cursing the dawn for forcing them apart.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Creators she missed Tamlen. Since Duncan had told her that she would never find him again she had felt an emptiness in her heart. The Guardian had picked at her open wound asking if she had felt guilty about his course did! Alistair had said that she was being too hard on herself. She thanked for the sentiment but he didn't know what had happened that day and all the ways she could have saved him.

Leliana had gave her arm a gentle squeeze, but the strangest reaction had been Zevran's. He had just looked at her with eyes that seemed to understand her pain. She had never been sure about the assassin's reaction. _What would he know about losing a loved one?_ She had thought bitterly. _He was an assassin for crying out loud! He KILLED people for a living!_

She felt a tear run down her cheek. There had been an apparition of Tamlen in the old ruins that had told her that it hadn't been her fault. That it or he wanted her to move on and be happy. That he would always love her.

She started crying now. She put her book and pencil in her pack and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Her fault or not, she had never really gotten a chance to mourn him or even admit that her heart was broken. The hole in her chest felt like it was getting bigger. She put one hand over it trying to cover it, trying to make it go away.

Max whined behind her. He nuzzled his head into her side. She put a hand on his head and started scratching behind his ear.

"Don't worry boy. I'll be ok." she said wiping her tears off her cheeks. He looked at her with his big brown eyes. He seemed to doubt her. He seemed to sense how deep her sadness really ran. He whined again.

She patted his head and stood up. She felt the sudden urge to be in the lake. To feel the cooling waters around her. She removed her gloves and her boots and started walking into the black waters. She waded in until the water was up to her knees. It felt better then she thought it would. The cool waters hugged her like an old friend. She took a few more steps until the bottom of her drakeskin armor was grazing the surface.

She looked into the waters and saw her own reflection and that of the moon. Beautiful. Thats what he had called her. She didn't feel beautiful anymore. She felt empty and ugly. She put her hand in the water to cause ripples so her image wouldn't be clear anymore. She put her hands together and scooped up some water and rubbed her face with it.

Behind her she heard Max bark with excitement. She turned around and saw a figure leaning up against the old oak tree. Even with just the light of the moon she could tell it was Zev. _Great. Just what I need._ She thought and started her way back to the shore.

"Hello Wardern." he said in his Antivian accent.

"What do you want Zev?" she said trying to hide her annoyance the interruption of her solitude.

"I noticed you were missing from camp so naturally I came looking for you." he said with a grin. She sighed.

"Anyone else notice I was gone?" she said putting her gloves back on.

"Not when I left. Morrigan is still threating Alistair with turning him into something she can squish, and everyone else is taking sides. It's quit entertaining." he said with a chuckle.

"But now back to you my dear Warden. What is such a lovely woman doing out here by herself?" He said taking a step towards her.

"I just needed to get away and relax for a while Zev." she said sitting down and putting her boots back on.

"And draw right?"

"Sure I guess." She paused "Wait. What?" she said looking up at him. He held out her drawing book. She snatched it back from him.

"I didn't know that assassins doubled as thieves." she said holding the book against her chest. He chuckled.

"I would not have known it was there if you had put it all the way in your bag." he smiled holding up his hands.

"Did you look through it?" she said running her had over the cover.

"Not if you didn't want me too."he remarked. She sighed.

"I did. At first I didn't know it was your drawing book. Your very good." he said squatting beside her.

"There are quit a few drawings of one man though. I might say I'm jealous. Is he that man the Guardian spoke of?" he said looking at her like he was truly interested.

"Tamlen. Yes they are of him." she said keeping her eyes on the book. She had drawn him from her memory many times these past two months. The hole in her chest crept back up and threatened to make her start crying again.

"You were found of him?" Zev said in an almost whisper.

"I loved him Zev." she looking away from him. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she would be damned if she let him see her cry.

"I see." he said looking out at the lake.

"Why do you care anyway? I thought that Crow's were told not to fall in love." she said placing her book back into her bag.

"That is true we had that beat into our heads. That does not mean that we didn't." he said standing back up. What was he talking about? She couldn't picture Zev as a romantic, or even having true feelings for a woman. She looked up at him again and his expression looked pained. Could he understand? Was that possible?

She threw her pack over her shoulder and stood up next to him. She looked into his brown eyes and could have swore that she saw the same love and tenderness that she had always seen in Tamlen's. Her heart skipped a beat. She shook her head. She had to be hallucinating. There was no way he loved her. Though why had her heart jumped like that? Did she care for him or was it the memory of Tamlen that she reacted to? She turned away from him and started walking back towards camp.

"Her name was Rinna." He said still standing there looking at the lake. She stopped.

"Was?" she questioned turning back towards him. He shook his head. Whatever happened to Rinna, he hated the memory. That much was clear.

"Did you kill her?" she said gently.

"No my friend, Taliesen, did and I did not stop him. She died declaring her love for me." He dropped his head and looked at the sand. She didn't know what to say. The look on his face let her know that this wasn't just some bit to get her into bed. Whatever had happened he hated himself for it.

"I don't know what to say Zevran. I'm sorry just doesn't seem right." She was standing next to him now.

"I did not want to tell you to get you pity my Warden." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh. Then why did you?" she questioned. If it was just a ploy she was gonna break his jaw. He just smiled at her.

"Because I trust you." he said as he turned to walk away. She stood there looking at the moon and sighed. She hadn't expected Zev to tell her anything like that. She felt like a horrible person now for thinking that he was shallow and not truly capable of love. She turned at looked at Max who was sitting next to the oak tree waiting for her patiently.

"Lets get back to camp boy before they all come looking for us." he looked at her and barked excitedly. She smiled and started back towards camp.


	3. Drawing

She stopped about 10 yards from the camp. She could see everyone sitting around the fire minus two people. She watched. Morrigan was definitely not there and who else? She saw Sten, Leliana, Wynne, Oghren, Alistair and Shale was standing near Bodahn's wagon. Then it hit her. Where was Zev? He left before she did. He had to have made back by now. She kept scanning the camp and grew more anxious every minute that she couldn't find him.

"Hello beautiful." said a whisper in her ear and she jumped.

"Zevran! What in the world is wrong with you?" She yelled at him and pushed him back from her. He took a step back and chuckled.

"I simply could not help myself." he joked. She just rolled her eyes and looked down at Max. He was staring intently at the camp. Everyone was eating now so of course he wanted to get going.

"Fine you can go ahead but try not to beg too much." He looked at her and darted off.

"Well now that we're alone" he trailed off as he kissed the back of neck. For a moment she was lost in feeling his lips on her, then her cautious side came up.

"We're too close to camp Zevran." she said stepping away and turning to face him.

"I don't think you've noticed but I can be very quiet." he chuckled taking another step forward.

"What about Alistair? He can sense the taint in my blood and he will come looking to see what he's sensing." she said as he cornered her against a tree.

"I think he would turn an awesome shade of red. I would like to see that." he said with his face just inches from her own. She was conflicted about what to do. She probably should be objecting more but she found herself falling under his spell.

Before she could try to think of another reason to object he was kissing her. She felt herself melting. All the feelings that she had felt on the shore of that lake where gone now. The only thing that mattered now was Zevran. He smelled of leather and forest. She felt his fingers running through her long chocolate hair and they rested on either side of her neck.

She needed to snap out of it. Was she really going to do this with him? She wasn't even sure if this just wasn't another conquest for him. She couldn't break free. Her mind was yelling for her to get a hold of her body but instead her arms reached out and drew him much closer to her.

"Keira? Are you out there?" it was Alistair yelling for her, right on time. Zevran pulled back and watched her.

"Answer him." he whispered

"Yea its just me Alistair. I dropped my pack and I can't find my pencil now. I'll be up there when I find it." she yelled back.

"Your a very good liar dearest Warden." he said with a chuckle.

"I better get up there before he comes searching for me." she said looking down.

"As you wish my dear." he said taking a few steps back and bowing. Before she could even think about staying and giving into her body's desire she took off for camp. She ran most of the way and stopped at the tree line panting.

"Are you alright?" Leliana questioned looking worried.

"I'm hungry." She answered. She walked over to her tent, threw her pack in, and grabbed her bowl. She walked up to a pot sitting next to the fire and opened the lid. Deer stew tonight. A very welcomed interruption of their usual diet of rabbit. She served herself a bowl and took a seat next to Leliana on an old log and next to Max who was laying on the ground waiting for scraps. Everyone but Leliana and Alistair had already retired to their tents.

"Have you seen Zev?" Alistair asked into his stew.

"No." She lied "The last time I saw him was here just before I left." she said taking a bite of her stew.

"We haven't seen him in some time. I wonder what he is up to." he said giving her a worried look.

"Your thinking he is out there setting a trap for me?"

"No. I think he is out in the woods waiting to fall asleep then he is going to kill you." he replied.

"Because he couldn't do that before!" she said with anger.

"HE WAS AN ASSASIN SENT TO KILL YOU KEIRA!" he yelled back

"Thanks for reminding me because I wasn't there when it happened!" she said grinding her teeth together.

"Alistair your still angry from fighting with Morrigan. Maybe you should just go to bed." Leliana interjected quietly.

"Fine." he said storming off. Keira looked into her stew and suddenly didn't feel so hungry.

"He's just jealous of Zevran." Leliana commented. She looked over and her red headed friend.

"What do you mean jealous Lel?" she said putting her bowl on the ground in front of Max for him to finish.

"Well you and Zev seem to have connection that you don't have with Alistair." she said playing with her hair.

"Zev has a connection with any woman that crosses his path." she said rolling her eyes.

"Thats true." Leliana giggled "The connection he has with you is different though. He seems genuinely interested in you." she said with a big grin.

"Where did you get that idea Lel?" she said shocked.

"I think everyone thinks that." she said giggling again

"I guess I didn't notice." she said leaning over and patting Max's head.

"You've been too busy to notice." she said standing up and stretching. That was probably true. Ever since Alistair had thrust her into the leadership role all she was worried about was stopping the Blight.

"What if he isn't? What if he just wants to take me to bed and thats it?" she said continuing to pet Max. Leliana gave her a serious look. Keira suddenly wished she could take back those questions. She had admitted her feelings without even realizing it. Leliana giggled.

"Either way. Would being pampered by a man who knows how to do it be so bad?" she said with a smirk.

"Well I am off to bed. Goodnight Keira." she said as she started walking towards her tent.

"Goodnight." she replied. She was now left alone sitting next to the fire with Max as her only company. Was Leliana right? Was it even possible for her to spend just one night with Zev and not expect anything more and when did she develop feelings for him? Her thoughts were swirling so fast in her head that she didn't even hear Shale approaching.

"It can go to sleep too if it wishes. I will watch camp tonight" she said looking down at her. Keira nodded and thanked Shale and made her way to her tent. Max, belly full, happily pranced after her. She held open the front flap to her tent and crawled in. Max did a few circles in front of her tent and laid down. She removed her armor carefully and into a pair a breeches and an undershirt.

She laid on her bedroll and looked up at the top her tent. She didn't know if she could get to sleep. Thoughts about Zevran swirled in her head and she couldn't get them to go away. Leliana's question wasn't exactly helping either.

She sat up and grabbed her pack. She opened it and grabbed her drawing book and pencil. She flipped it open to the page with the her most recent picture of the lake and moon. She flipped one more page to find a blank page. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she had to get her thoughts, no she had to get Zevran out of her system.

She rolled onto her stomach and ran through her memories of the night. Which one would she draw? She tapped her pencil on her book. Then inspiration struck like lighting. The image of him by the lake after he confessed about Rinna. She doubted many had seen him look so deep in thought or even so conflicted.

She set her pencil to paper and began drawing him. The way the moon reflected off his blonde hair and armor. The expression on his face, the emotion in his eyes. Arms crossed over his chest, head down. The sand beneath his feet the forest behind him.

Once she felt her picture was complete she put her pencil down and looked at it. A good picture by any means. She was still slightly embarrassed that she had actually drawn Zevran. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about him finding the picture. She knew that he would never let her hear the end of and tell everyone in camp about it. She could already feel her cheeks flushing. She slammed the book shut and shoved it under her pillow. She grabbed her blanket and covered up determined to get some sleep.


	4. Breakfast and anger management

She woke up in the morning to a big slobbery lick from Max.

"Ugh Max its too early for this" she said trying to push him away.

"Actually breakfast will be ready in a few minuets." Leliana said. She was on her knees sitting just inside the opening of Keira's tent. She looked at Leliana and pulled the blankets over her own head.

"Come on sleepy head its time to get up." she whimpered poking Keira's leg. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to deal with Alistair or even think about facing Zevran. The pokes on her leg weren't stopping though. So uncovered her head.

"How's Alistair?" she mouthed to Leliana.

"Grumpy." she mouthed back. _What a way to start the morning. _Keira thought.

"Fine I'll be out in a minute." she conceded. She watched as Leliana made her way out and called Max out too for some breakfast. As soon as the flap closed she lifted up her pillow. There laid her drawing book left there from the night before. She threw it into her pack and put her armor on. She knelt in front of the flap for her tent and was considering just crawling back into bed. She took a deep breath and stepped out.

Everyone was sitting around the fire waiting for breakfast to be done. Wynne sat next to Leliana who was humming a happy tune. Oghren and Alistair where sitting opposite of them and Sten was standing with his back towards Wynne looking out at the forest. Zevran was nowhere to be seen and that was a small blessing for her.

"Its almost ready." Leliana chimed. She walked around to the log where Leliana and Wynne were sitting and sat next to her favorite bard.

"Did you get some sleep?" asked the aging mage. Keira looked at her and shrugged.

"I got enough I suppose." she said looking into the fire. She heard Alistair snort across the fire. She looked up at him and he just glared at her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't about to get into a fight with him because he was jealous. She wasn't exactly sure who would win but she knew that because he was angry there was adrenaline coursing through his veins and that would give him and edge.

"Where's Zev" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I have no clue. You've been up longer than I have, I would think that you would know." she said trying to keep her temper in check.

"He's still in his tent." Sten said with a stone face. She looked at Alistair who playing with a twig he had found. She wanted to get up and yell at Alistair. He needed to get over whatever jealousy he had. If he was going be like this the rest of the time she was gonna leave him with Arl Eamon and Teagan. Let them deal with him.

"It's ready!" Leliana proclaimed opening the lid. She served everyone leftover stew from the night before. Keira just looked at it and played with her spoon. She wasn't at all hungry. She was far to angry at Alistair to eat. She stood up with her bowl and headed to Morrigan's camp just a few yards away.

"Ah look who finally decided to wake up!" The witch proclaimed as she grew closer.

"Good morning to you too Morrigan. I trust you slept well after rilling Alistair up." she said

"I heard him yelling at you last night, so I will apologize for that. You did not deserve it. However everything I told him last night I do stand by." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't expect you to apologize for anything you said to him last night. I just wish you would turn him into something non-dangerous until he calms down." she said sitting on a log next to her fire.

"That would be a real treat wouldn't it?" she said chuckling.

"Did you make your own breakfast Morrigan because if not I have some stew you could have." Keira said offering her the bowl.

"I haven't eaten yet so thank you." she said taking the bowl and sitting next to her.

"So what was Alistair yelling at you about last night? I heard something about Zevran." she said taking a bite.

"He's convinced that Zev is still trying to kill me in my sleep." she said staring at the fire.

"Its been two months and he hasn't tried yet. What would give him that idea?"

"I don't know." she said resting her head in her hands. She sat there for a while longer until Morrigan finished the stew.

"Well that wasn't as half as bad as I suspected." she stated hand the empty bowl back.

"Its better than the rabbit we've been eating." She said standing up and walking back towards the camp. She stopped about half way when she realized that Zevran had joined the others. He was standing next to Sten eating his bowl of stew. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to run and hide but she knew she couldn't do that forever. She took a deep breath and prayed that Zev wouldn't say anything about last night and continued her way towards camp. She walked up and took her place back sitting next to Leliana.

"Your bowl is empty. Do you need more?" Leliana said almost singing.

"No its ok." she said placing her bowl on the ground. She looked at the base of the fire determined not to look at either Zevran or Alistair. She didn't need this today. They were still another day from Redcliffe so it was all walking today.

"Something wrong dear?" Wynne said.

"No, I'm just ready to get going. We have a long walk ahead of us." she lied.

"Then lets get packed." Sten said turning towards his tent. She nodded and stood up and headed to her own tent. She focused her vision on her tent and refused to look at either Alistair or Zevran. She reached her tent and realized someone was behind her. She turned quickly and was surprised it was Wynne.

"You need to defuse this tension between the three of you or we might never get anything done." she said looking Keira straight in the eye.

"I can't make Alistair and Zev get along Wynne. Just like I can't make Alistair and Morrigan get along." she turning back towards her tent.

"You have to try dear."

"I don't know what to try Wynne. I want everyone to get along but Alistair will always dislike Zev." she said as she took her tent down.

"Just try." the old mage said as she turned and walked away. She wasn't sure what to do. In her mind it wasn't possible to make two rivals like each other. She had to do something though. That much Wynne had been right about. She would have to pull Alistair off to the side first and talk to him after he calmed down.

After a while everyone was packed up and ready to go. They had placed their tents and bed rolls into Bodahn's wagon, as part of the deal they had struck. She headed the group and started walking down the road toward's Redcliffe. She wasn't really paying any attention to the things they passed or the things her companions where talking about. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hello Keira!" Leliana had said to her. She was walking right beside her and Keira had missed something she said.

"I'm sorry Leliana. What did you say?"

"I said what are you thinking about so deeply?" her reply sounded slightly annoyed. She looked at her friend then looked back to see where the everyone was behind them. She saw that the closest was Oghren but he was still out of ear shot if she kept her voice low enough.

"I was thinking about what you said last night right before you went to bed." she replied in a low voice. Leliana looked at for a moment trying to figure out what Keira had meant.

"Oh that last question I asked you right?" she said proud that she had figured it out.

"Yes that. I don't think I could just do that and walk away." she said staring at her feet.

"I didn't think that you would be able to." she said smiling. "I think its cute."

"Yea try telling that to Mr. Grouchy back there." she whispered. Leliana giggled.

"I don't honestly think that he'll ever get over you though." she said in a serious tone.

"I know." she sighed. At the very least she wanted Alistair back on her side again. She didn't enjoy him being angry with her. He had always been like a brother to her but that was it.

"Oh hello Zevran." Leliana suddenly said. Zevran had run up and was walking on the other side of Keira now. _I'm in the middle of two rogues. _She thought as she laughed at the idea. Before the Blight that thought might have worried her but now? She was just in the company of friends.

"Hello Leliana. Would you excuse the Warden and I? I would like to have a chat with her." he said smoothly.

"Oh of course." Leliana giggled as she stopped and waited for Wynne to catch up.

"So my dear. May I say you look radiant this morning as usual." he said smiling at her. Creators she wasn't ready to deal with him.

"Starting the flattery early this morning are we?" she said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"It is never too early to compliment a beautiful woman such as yourself." she rolled her eyes.

"What did you want to talk about Zev? I'm running short on nerves today." she said again finding interest in what her feet were doing.

" I do not doubt it. I just wanted to say that I heard Alistair yelling at you last night, and perhaps what you said to Leliana." he said with a smirk. She could feel her whole face turning red as she punched him in the arm.

"You were spying on us!" she yelled at him "How dare you!" she clenched her fists together at her sides. It was all she could do to not grab her bow and shoot him.

"Is something wrong up here?" Alistair said as he came running up.

"YES there is something wrong! Both of you thats what wrong! Zev quite spying on me! Alistair get over yourself and both of you had better not even THINK of talking to me for the rest of the day or I swear on the Creators that I will put an arrow through each of your hearts and not even think twice about it!!" she finished yelling. Both stood there dumbfounded and looked at each other as she stormed on down the road.

She was shaking she was so angry. She needed to fight something. To hear her arrows breaking bone as they passed through a body. A group of darkspawn would be perfect. She was gonna need more than one to kill to calm her down.


	5. Going Crazy

For most of the trip no one came up and talked to her. Except for Oghren a few hours later telling her that he had a particularly strong brew in his pack that was unopened and he would be more then happy to share it. She had thanked the dwarf and told him to save it because she might need it later tonight. He was more than happy to oblige and walked along with her in silence until the sun started to set.

"We need to find a place to camp Warden." he said.

"I know. If I remember right there is a little clearing just up a little ways that we camped at before." she said. He nodded and they both kept walking.

Sure enough just a few minutes later they had spotted the path that lead them to the clearing. Everyone spread out and sent their tents up and before long Morrigan had a roaring flame going for them. Keira wasn't interested in sitting around the fire with others. So she grabbed her pack and Max and started heading into the forest.

She wasn't sure if anyone hadn't noticed or was still to scared from her outburst earlier to ask where she was headed. Either way it would be nice to be alone with Max and just draw again. If she remembered correctly there was a large stream about 20 minutes to the north of the camp. She looked around got her bearings and started north to the stream.

When she reached the stream she found a soft spot to sit, had Max lay down and took of her boots. Her feet were achy from walking all day, though she would never admit that to her companions. She slowly slipped her feet into the rushing water, allowing a little time to acclimate to the cool temperate. She looked around and found nothing of particular interest to draw. That left it up to her. She rubbed her temples. She didn't know. Nothing was jumping out of her memory either. Maybe she wouldn't draw tonight. Maybe she was just lay here and relax with her Mabari.

Before she could be truly relaxed she heard the clank of metal on wood. She looked to her right and there was Zev again leaning up against a tree.

"I was serious about shooting you Zevran." she said looking back at the stream.

"I wouldn't doubt it if you actually had your bow and quiver with you." he said chuckling. She sighed. She had forgotten her favorite weapon in her tent in her rush to leave.

"Fine but I do have my daggers so I might just run you through instead." she said very matter of fact. He chuckled. Obviously entertained by the fact that they might fight again.

"I do want to finish my statement from this morning if that would please you." he said holding up his hands.

"Make it quick." she said crossing her arms.

"I was going to say that I was touched that you would defend me to Alistair."

"I'm not going to distrust you every time he brings up the fact that your an assassin." she said shaking her head.

"Good. I was also going to say that I agree with Alistair being jealous and if you want then I could step aside and let him take my place if that is what you would prefer." he said looking down at her. She shook her head.

"That is not what I want at all Zev." she said with a sigh. He reached his out to her and she when she grabbed it pulled her up close to him. She looked into his eyes trying to find even a hint on what to say next.

"Then tell me what you do want." he purred in her ear.

"I think you should be smart enough to figure it out." she said trying to resist the game he was playing. He kissed her neck and she knew that she was going to lose her composure. She had to stay in control.

"Zevran I think I love you!"she blurted out before she could even think of what she was saying. He stopped and looked up her with a strange look in his eyes.

"No you don't." he said shaking his head backing up.

"Actually I do." she said staring at the ground.

"No you don't" he growled at her. For a moment she was actually scared of him. He huffed and turned away from her.

For what seemed like an eternity it felt like he was going to walk away from her. Forget what she just said and walk away like it never happened. She could feel her emptiness creeping back up, telling her that she would never love again. Her one shot had been Tamlen and she had screwed that up.

"I don't know what you want me to say, but I stand by what I said and if you can't handle it then please do step aside so at least I'm not waisting my time." She said raising her voice, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure where the nerve had come from to say but it was good enough. She leaned down grabbed her pack and boots and started walking away.

Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her hand and spun her towards him and his lips were on hers. She dropped her pack and boots and put her hands on his cheeks. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Creators she needed this to be real. Needed him to be real. His kiss was turning from soft to hungry and suddenly her armor was too tight. He kissed down her neck and kissed her exposed collar bone. She felt his hands running up the outside of her thighs and onto her bottom. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over and placed her down on a boulder.

"Zev." she said trying to get a grip. They couldn't do this here. She wanted to be in her tent with him.

"Yes?" he said in between kisses at the base of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not here." she whispered guiding his head back up to her eye level. He smirked.

"You have a better idea then I take it?" he said

"Yes." she said trying to keep her thoughts on track. "My tent later tonight." she said in an exhale. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"My pet if you can wait that long then I will do as you ask." he teased. She swallowed hard. Determined to keep her composer.

"I know I can." She said sitting up straight.

"Then I shall see you later tonight my pet." he said as he turned and walked away. She was crazy, she had to be. She had just moved them from a perfectly private spot to the middle of a camp with their companions. One of whom was probably still angry with her. She rubbed her forehead trying to get a grip. She hopped off the boulder and walked to where her boots and packed laid on the ground. Max stood next to the stream and barked at her.

"I know your probably hungry. Lets get headed back." she said as she slipped her boots back on. She stood up and threw her pack over her shoulder and whistled to Max who came running up next to her. The forest was pretty quiet on her walk back. No birds singing or rodents running about. It made her walk back feel like and eternity.

When she got to the edge of the clearing she looked at her companions sitting around the campfire. All of them seemed to be in good spirits. She looked down and prayed that she wouldn't mess that up by joining them. She continued toward the camp and found a seat right next to Leliana who hugged her as soon as she sat down.

She looked up and found Zev sitting across from her with an evil grin on his face. She shook her head and looked around at her companions, except for Sten everyone was pretty happy. _Thats good. _She thought as a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Can we talk?" Alistair said standing next to her. "Uh, away from everyone."

"Sure." She said standing up and following him. They started walking down the path that lead back to the main road.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. Leliana was right. I was still furious with Morrigan and you somehow got the brunt of it." he said looking down at his feet.

"Then I will apologize too for blowing up in your face earlier." she said watching him

"Actually you don't have to apologize for that. I did sort of deserve it." he said with a smile.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try." she said with an evil grin. He laughed and shook his head and looked her in the eyes.

"I just have one more question before we start walking back."

"Ok." he was making her nervous now. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

"Do you really, honestly, trust Zevran with your life?"

"If I didn't you think I would go trekking through the forest by myself all the time?" she paused "Besides I think Zev is the least of our worries when it comes to people wanting to kill us." she said

"Yea I guess your right. Like the one who hired him."

"Or the entire darkspawn horde and lets not forget the archdemon either." she pointed out

"Zev does seem like small potatoes when you look at it that way." he said looking up into the night sky.

"Alright mushy bit over lets just get back to being friends again" he said sticking his hand out. She laughed and shook his hand and they turned back up the path. Now that he wasn't mad at her and the rest of her companions seemed happy, everything in her world seemed to be going ok. She wasn't going to think about what was going to happen in her tent later on.

When they arrived at the campfire she noticed that Wynn and Sten had already gone to their tents and Oghren was stumbling his way over to his. She sat next to Leliana and Alistair sat at the opposite end of the log that Zev was sitting on.

"I think I will turn in for the night as well." Zevran said stretching. _Yea right_ she thought and rolled her eyes. "Ladies, Alistair. I will see you in the morning." he tilting his head a little to each of them.

"I never thought of Zevran as someone who would turn in early." Leliana said looking Keira.

"Its been a long day. I don't blame him." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She noticed that Leliana was humming the same little tune she had been this morning.

"I will go to bed too." Alistair said standing up. "Goodnight ladies."

"Are you going to bed too, Keira? I am."

"Since your going, I will go too."

"Ok then I don't have to feel bad about leaving you out here all alone." Leliana said with a giggle.

"Goodnight Lel" she said making her way to her tent.

"Sweet dreams." Leliana replied. Keira stopped in front of her tent. She didn't know how long it was going to be before Zev would find his way in. She turned back towards his tent to see if there was any movement but there was none. She turned back to her tent and opened the flap to crawl it. She sat down and removed her armor.

She looked down at herself. Somehow just laying under her blanket in just her undergarments didn't feel right. So she removed her bra but put on her night shirt and put on her breeches. She looked around and felt nervous. She took a deep breath and laid on her bedroll and to her surprise her eye lids became heavy and before she knew it she was falling asleep.


	6. Leather and wild flowers

She awoke to warm lips on her neck, moving over her shoulder.

"Do you always start with the neck?" she asked still half asleep.

"Its my favorite." Zevran purred. "I can always stop if you would like." he said between kisses.

"Mmm, not this time." she whispered as he moved on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers.

"Try to be quiet pet. You don't want to wake up Alistair." he said in a soft whisper.

"I'm Dalish. We're experts and being quiet." she teased. He chuckled.

"We shall see." he said his eyes filled with mischief. Part of her knew that him taking her remark as a challenge was probably not a good thing but for the moment she really didn't care. She just wanted to forget everything tonight and get lost in Zev's hands and his lips.

He pushed her shirt up just enough to uncover her bare stomach and pressed his lips to her soft skin. He took his finger and lightly brushed a path down the center of her abdomen. The touch caused her to get goosebumps and she heard a small chuckle out of him.

"You enjoy giving me goosebumps?" she whispered

"More than you know." he whispered kissing just below the edge of her shirt. She smiled and closed her eyes. Her heart began pounding in her chest. Zev slowly pushed her shirt over her breasts.

"Let me help you with that." Zev whispered. She sat up just enough for him to slip her shirt over her head. She laid back down and he started kissing in between her breasts. She clenched her teeth to keep quiet. He slowly kissed his up her breast making his way to her nipple. Once he reached it, he kissed it and sucked her in just a little. The sudden sensation made her gasp. She rested her hands on his shoulders and noticed that there was still the feel of cloth under her fingers. She started to pull his shirt off. He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt off.

All she could do was stare. He had an amazing body. _Why didn't I ever notice before?_ She thought _Probably because the only time you see him, he is wearing armor._ He leaned over her.

"Something wrong my dear?" he whispered in her ear. She knew that he was basking in the thought of her admiring his body.

"Yes, you still have pants on." she whispered slyly.

"As do you, but all things in due time." he whispered back. He pressed his lips to hers and parted them with his tongue. A bolt a electricity was sent through her when their tongues met. She held her breath to keep from moaning. He looked up and gave her a sheepish grin before returning to her breast. He placed a finger under her chin and traced a slow, soft line to her the edge her breeches giving her goosebumps again. His slow movements were only intensifying her need for him.

He followed the line he traced with his tongue. Ever so slowly to her navel. She arched her back and exhaled slowly to keep from whimpering. He slowly untied the knot at the top of her breeches. She lifted her hips and he took what seemed like an eternity to remove them along with her panties. He returned to her and kissed her hips and ran his fingers up the inside of her thighs stopping just short of the one place that was aching to be touched. She was squirming, and her breathing was heavy. She was dieing for him to even graze her core.

He moved his head back up next to her own. He continued moving his hand inward until he touched her. She gasped. He moved on finger up until he found a woman's most sensitive place. Her breath caught as she bit into her lip. She had never felt pleasure so intense before. Her fingers dug into his back as he continued to rub her. She arched her back and closed her eyes. Off in another corner of her mind she could have swore she heard a small chuckle from him.

Her muscles tightened and she bit deep into his shoulder to keep from crying out as she went over the edge. Her whole body shivered and she held her breath. Slowly she could feel that her body was back in her control and she laid back down against her bedroll with her eyes closed. Her breath was quick and she laid trying to slow it back down. When she opened her eyes Zevran was above her looking at her with a mischievous grin.

"I'm impressed, you've done very well so far." he purred in her ear.

"So far?" she looked at him quizzically

"You did not think that I would give up that easy did you?" he whispered. Just before she had time to question him, he slide two fingers into her. Her breath caught and her heart pounded. His fingers slid in and out of her very slowly building her up. Her fingernails grazed across his back as his pace quickened. She arched her back and was using everything she had to keep from making a sound. She could feel her muscles starting to tense again but he removed his fingers before she got too close.

"We can remove my pants now if you would like." he whispered as he sat up on his knees. She sat up after him and untied the top of his pants and pulled them down past his hips to his knees. He laid her back down and kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

He guided himself into her and she clenched her teeth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled out and pushed back in. She gripped his back as he only increased the speed by a little. His head returned to her neck and she heard a whispered moan pass his lips. Her body was tensing again and she could feel the muscles in his back tightening too. She dug her nails deep into his back and bit into his shoulder twice as hard, while his warmth filed her.

"Pet I think your drawing blood." he whispered. For a moment she had no idea what he was talking about until she felt her knuckles hurting. She quickly let go of his back and put her hands around his biceps.

"I am very surprised with you my dear. Usually I can get at least one little noise out of a woman before we are finished." he whispered while he slide out of her and settled beside her.

"Thats because I'm awesome." she whispered with a smile. He chuckled.

"That just means I have to try harder next time." he said with an mischievous look.

"Will you stay here tonight?" she said tracing his stomach muscles with her finger.

"I will stay until just before dawn. I don't think Alistair should of our" he paused "adventures just yet." he finished settling against her bedroll.

"Ok. Then just one more thing." she said laying her head on his chest. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"My dear even I need some rest between sessions." he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Just promise that as long as we're doing this that you won't be with other women too." she whispered. She closed her eyes dreading what he would say. To her surprise he chuckled.

"With a woman like you, I don't need any other woman." he whispered as he started to stroke her hair. She smiled and kissed his chest.

"You should probably get some rest, my pet." he whispered kissing her forehead. She lifted her head and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

"Zev you smell like leather." she sighed resting her head back on his chest.

"Is it such a bad thing? It is only the second best smell in the world." he chuckled.

"Whats the first?" she whispered looking up at him.

"You are my dear."

"What do I smell like" she whispered almost worried.

"Like wild flowers." he replied. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.


	7. Family Matters

Redcliffe castle was quiet for the most part, only the help scurring about doing their chores. She hadn't spent nearly as long as she thought she might explaining how things went in Orzammar or the fact that she was still waiting for word that a Dalish clan was nearby. Arl Eamon had graciously offered his guest rooms to her and her companions until then. She had been delightfully surprised to find a window in her room that over looked Lake Calenhad. The lake looked beautiful in the late afternoon light. She opened the window and sat in the window sill.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" It was Leliana, she was standing in the doorway.

"What happened when? You were standing there with me when we talked to Eamon." she replied. Leliana closed the door.

"I'm not naive Keira. You've been glowing all day. So tell me what happened." Leliana said with a pout.

"If I've been glowing I would think you would know why." she said with a smirk.

"I do know. I just want to hear you say it." Leliana said as she joined Keira on the window sill.

"Zev came to my tent last night." she sighed.

"Its about time." Leliana giggled.

"What?" Keira said shocked. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Yea, come in." Keira said still in shock. The door opened and a small elven maid stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me my ladies, but the Arl requests your presence in his study." she said in her mousy voice.

"Thank you. We'll be down in a moment." Keira replied as the maid bent at the waist a little and left. As Leliana moved to get up Keira grabbed her wrist.

"Leliana please don't tell anyone especially Alistair." she pleaded.

"Tell anyone what?" Leliana replied with a wink. Keira smiled and both ladies made their way down to the first floor where the Arl's study was located. Arl Eamon was sitting behind his desk talking with his brother Bann Teagan, Alistair and an elven man that Keira didn't recognize.

"You wanted to talk to us Arl Eamon?" she said looking at the aging man.

"Ah yes Warden. We have a messenger here and he has informed us that a Dalish clan will be in the Brecilian Forest by tomorrow morning." he said waving his hand at the man.

"Well thats good news. I'll let my other companions know that we'll be leaving in the morning." she replied. She stood there, Teagan, Eamon, and Alistair were looking at her with worry.

"Something else gentleman?" she said suddenly feeling sick.

"Thank you for your message you are excused." Eamon said to the man, who bowed and left.

"Leliana if you would please shut the door." Eamon said. Leliana closed the door and returned to Keira's side looking as confused as she was.

"Zevran is missing Keira." Alistair said looking down at the floor. "We can't find him in the castle." She felt her blood boil and she clenched her fists.

"What is your point Alistair?" she said taking a deep breath trying to keep her voice steady.

"His point being that..." Eamon started

"YOU BROUGHT THEM INTO THIS!" Keira screamed at Alistair.

"Zev has been missing since this morning and I find that suspicious." he replied.

"ARE YOU KEEPING TABS ON OUR OTHER FRIENDS TOO?" she was shaking now. It would be a miracle if she didn't hit him.

"Its not the others I'm worried about." he said glaring at her.

"And why not? Leliana is an Orlesian bard, Sten is Qunari, Shale is golem, and Morrigan is an apostate! Why don't you keep track of them too!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Because non of them were sent to kill you."

"ME? DON'T YOU MEAN US? DID YOU TELL THEM THAT? THAT ZEV WAS SENT TO KILL BOTH OF US?" she yelled. She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alistair said raising his voice.

"TO THE VILLAGE. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO SEARCH THERE DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM TOO!" she roared as she opened the door then slammed it shut behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't see straight. She was so sick and tired of always trying to defend Zevran to Alistair. Everyone else had seemed to accept him into the group and enjoyed his company, and it had been months since he first tried to kill them. If he was still actively trying to kill her, he would have by now. He was skilled with poisons and she had gone off by herself enough times that he definitly could have killed her very easily. She was almost to the front door when she heard Alistair yelling from down the hall.

"Keira wait, please!" he said starting to run. She ignored him and pushed open the heavy wooden door and made her way down the stone steps. When he finally caught up to her in the courtyard he grabbed her wrist.

"Keira why don't you trust me about him?" he pleaded looking her in the eyes.

"Its not a matter of trust, Alistair. I trust you with my life." she snapped, yanking her wrist out of his hand.

"Then what is it?" he sighed

"Its the fact that out of all of our potentially deadly friends the only one you don't trust is Zev. Its also that you haven't even thought about searching the village! No one ever mentioned that anyone had to stay in the castle! Plus your jealous!" she growled at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Jealous? Jealous of what exactly?" he said raising an eyebrow. She looked away from him and stayed silent. She heard him sigh.

"Look even if there is something going on between you two, I don't care. I just don't want you to die at his hands when I could have prevented it." he whispered. "You said it yourself after you came with me to see Goldanna. I don't need her family because you are my family. Thats how I've seen you since that day, as my sister. Not just in a Grey Warden, fighting for the same cause way either." he stated. She sighed and felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.

"You still told Eamon and Teagan. Even if I do find him I doubt either one would let him back into the castle." she said letting her arms fall to her sides.

"He is an assassin, he could just sneak back in." he said as he smiled. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Because that would make everything better." she sighed letting herself smile.

"I will always be suspicious of him until I feel he proves other wise." he started "but I could start keeping it to myself." he finished with a smirk

"That would be great. Now if you excuse me I have to find Zev." she said looking up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll be here talking to Eamon and Teagan." he responded. She sighed and headed down the path to Redcliffe village. She was relieved that Alistair had no romantic feelings towards her. She still wanted to be mad at him for dragging Eamon and Teagan into it but after all the yelling she did, she couldn't find the emotional strength to hold a grudge. She stopped and looked up at the tavern that sat on a small hill. It was as good as a place to start looking as any.

The tavern had a few patrons tonight. Mostly loners sitting in various corners and a group of 3 off duty soldiers just trying to relax. She looked around and spotted Oghren sitting with Zev in the opposite corner of the tavern. They both caught her eye and waved to her. She made her way over to them and smiled to both Lloyd and Bella as she passed them

"Ah Warden you made it just in time for a drink!" Oghren proclaimed holding up his mug.

"How long have you guys been here?" she said sitting down at the table.

"Since about noon. Why did you miss us?" Zev joked.

"Actually it had just come to my attention that no one has seen either one of you for a while." she said pushing an empty mug to the middle of the table.

"You know what Warden? You elves. You elves are allrright." Oghren slurred.

"You need something to drink hun?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine Bella, thanks. I just came to retrieve my friends." she replied. She watched as Bella made her round refilling the other patrons drinks.

"Come on Oghren time to head back." Zev said standing up.

"Not until I've finished my drink!" Oghren proclaimed.

"Take it with you, Oghren." Keira said as Zev escorted Oghren towards the door. She made her way over to Lloyd.

"Either one of them owe you anything?" she said.

"Nope, and as far as the mug goes, tell him to keep it." Lloyd said wiping the bar down with a rag. She thanked him quietly and made her way out of the tavern. She found Zev and Oghren at the bottom of the hill. Zev was watching with an amused look on his face as Oghren continued to stumble towards the castle. The fact that the dwarf was still standing amazed her. She made her way down the hill and stopped next to Zev.

"What were you two doing here all afternoon anyway?" she said watching Oghren.

"Relaxing mostly and swapping stories." he said with a smirk.

"I don't want to know." she sighed shaking her head. Oghren was almost up the hill leading towards the castle now.

"We'd better catch up to him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." she said starting to walk towards Oghren. Zevran kept in step with her and when the caught up to Oghren they both stayed on either side of him to keep him from falling. The pace was slow but eventually they made it up to the castle and into Oghren's room were once he hit the bed he was fast asleep.

"You know we do have a few hours until dinner is served." Zev said as they left Oghren's room and shut the door.

"I wonder what we should do with that time?" she said sarcastically. He moved over to her and pressed his lips to hers.

"I have a few ideas." he purred. He kissed again as the both hurried down the hall to her room and locked the door behind them.


	8. Da'len

She awoke the next morning to another empty bed and a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she grumbled still half asleep.

"Its Eamon, I would like to talk to you in my study when you have a moment." he yelled through the door.

"I'll be down as soon as I've changed." she yelled sitting up. She quickly put on her armor and her boots. She walked over to Max who was still sleeping in front of the fireplace and patted his head.

"Come on. If I have to be up you should be too." she said. He looked up at her through half opened eyes and yawned.

"Come on. I'm sure breakfast will be ready soon and I know you don't want to miss that." she said. He quickly jumped up and barked at her playfully.

"Now thats more like it." she said walking over to the door with Max close on her heels. She opened the door and Max bolted out making his was to the kitchen. She laughed and made her way to Eamon's study. Once she entered she noticed all of her friends standing in the room.

"You wanted to talk Arl Eamon?" she said stopping next to Leliana.

"I wanted to discuss something with you and I thought your companions should hear as well." he said interlacing his fingers.

"Whats on your mind?"

"I wanted to discuss you leaving some of your friends behind." he said watching her.

"You want me to leave Alistair here, right?" she said seeing through his plan.

"Yes, there is much we need to talk about before he is made king." he replied.

"Do I get a say in this?" Alistair said shocked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe just taking a few of my companions along would be a good idea. I don't want the clan to think that we're in anyway threating to them and I'm afraid a large, heavily armed group would do just that." she said crossing her arms.

"I agree, but who will you take with you then?" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Leliana, Wynne, and Zevran I think would be the best choices." she replied.

"Okay wait. Leliana and Wynne I could understand, but Zev is an assassin, and that is pretty threatening." Alistair interjected.

"True but the clan doesn't know that and more importantly he is an elf, which would help in them trusting us." she said looking at him.

"But your Dalish. How could they not trust you?" he replied.

"Because I'm not from their clan and I don't know what they're opinions on humans are. Some clans refuse to even look at humans let alone let them in their camp. If that is the case then with Zev at least I won't be going in alone." she stated. Alistair opened his mouth a little like he was going to try and argue but he kept quiet.

"So we are left here to twiddle our thumbs until you return then?" Morrigan asked from the corner of the room.

"No. In fact Morrigan I'm sure you still have a lot of that book to read. Oghren and Sten will help to train the new guard recruits with double handed weapons." she replied.

"What about Max and Shale?" Leliana asked.

"Hm, Max could come with us and Shale could, well do whatever it is Shale likes to do." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"How long do you think your going to be gone?" Alistair said rubbing his temples.

"Hard to say. The biggest task we have is just finding them." she replied watching Alistair.

"Well, it sounds like its settled then. You and the other three should leave as soon as your ready." Arl Eamon said standing up. Keira bent at the waist and made her way back to her room to pack. She walked in and found Max laying next to the fireplace again.

"Do you have a nice full belly now Max?" she said walking over to a chest to get her weapons and her pack. Max picked his head up and barked happily at her.

"Well thats good, but you you should be getting ready to get going. We're going to find the Dalish." she said putting her quiver on. Max stood up and happily barked at her, she laughed.

"He wouldn't be so happy if he was getting left behind." Alistair complained leaning up against the door jam.

"We're only going to find a Dalish clan, Alistair, not going to fight the archdemon." she said rolling her eyes.

"You don't really plan on putting me on the throne, do you?" he said almost pleading.

"Well Anora hasn't done anything to prove that she is unfit for the throne but I do think it would be good for you take in whatever Eamon tells you just in case." she said shrugging. By the look on his face she could tell that he wasn't happy with her answer.

"At the very least just stay here to humor Eamon." she finished. Alistair sighed and nodded his head.

"Well at least you don't plan on putting me on the throne." he said thinking aloud. She knew very well that he didn't want to be king. He had explained a lot of the things that the Arl did and said being king meant he would have to deal with all the stuff the Arl the dealt with and a lot more.

"If there isn't another choice. Thats when I'll ask that you be king." she said trying to make him feel a little better. He gave her a fake smile and headed back downstairs. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and grabbed her pack. She walked out of the room with Max and found Leliana, Wynne, and Zev waiting for her at the end of hall. She walked past them as they fell in step behind her. She lead them out of the castle into the courtyard where Sten was already instructing the guards.

* * *

It was almost a week before they were greeted by a small group of hunters.

"Andaran atish'an, my friend. You have come a long way. I give you the welcome of our clan." Said a blonde woman. "These are curious companions you have. Might I ask the purpose of your visit?" she finished. _Oh you don't even know the half of it._ Keira thought to herself.

"I'm here on the behalf of the Grey Wardens, sister. I need to speak with your Keeper." Keira replied.

"The Grey Wardens? You... have joined their ranks? How unusual! Excuse my surprise... I will take you to the keeper right away." the woman exclaimed as she turned and walked towards the camp. Keira followed her towards a bald man, a mage she noticed. Her heart dropped when she realized that he had the same tattoo on his face that Tamlen had. She pushed those thoughts aside. She was here as a Warden and needed to keep her composure. She took a deep breath as she heard the blonde woman, Mithra, explain that Keira was from the north and a Grey Warden.

"How did such a thing occur?" the Keeper questioned. Keira took another deep breath.

"It's a long story. Maybe another time?" she stated looking away from him. He studied her expression but did not push her for an answer, much to her relief.

"Ma serannas, Mithra. You may return to your post." he said bowing his head towards her. The blonde woman returned his bow and left.

"My name is Zathrian. What may I call you?" he said returning his gaze to her.

"My name is Keira, it is a pleasure to meet you." she said bowing her head.

"I wish I could uphold the agreement we signed centuries ago but...this will require an explanation." he said ushering her towards a group of elves laying on cots writhing in pain.

"We were attacked by werewolves. They ambushed us and while we drove them back many of our warriors were infected by the curse. Soon we will have to kill our brethren to keep them from transforming into beasts." he explained.

"Is there nothing you can do?" she questioned. He explained about a wolf named Wither Fang and how bringing back the heart could help them.

"I suppose I do not have to warn you about the things that live in this forest da'len. There are more dangerous things besides the werewolves." he said.

"I am aware. We will be careful." she replied. They both bowed and she lead them through the camp. She noticed many of the elves staring at her companions as they walked by.

"That word he called you, what does it mean?" Wynne questioned.

"It means child. Its what most keepers call the younger members of the clan." she replied.

"I might say I like the sound of it. It is very pretty." Wynne remarked. Keira smiled, no one had called her child since she had left her clan bound for Ostagar with Duncan.

_AN: All the things that were said between Mithra/Keira came directly from the game. _


	9. Flying bones and fighting

Alistair was mad at her, she couldn't blame him. She had said that they were just going to talk to a Dalish clan. How was she supposed to know that they had been attacked by talking werewolves and they would have to fight the clan's keeper to get him to remove the curse? He had been particularly put off by the fact that Zevran had been injured. It had only been a few cuts from one of the sylvans they had encountered in the forest, but Alistair had insisted things could have been worse. She couldn't blame Alistair but that didn't mean that she had enjoyed the attitude he had given her.

She sat on the front steps of the castle and finished tyeing an old beef bone to an arrow. She aimed over the wall and launched the bone into the sky. Max dashed off to retrieve the bone. It was his favorite game and right now she would rather be sitting here than inside getting the evil eye from Alistair.

"Most women wouldn't even think of going near an old bone let alone tying it to an arrow and shooting it for a dog to retrieve." Bann Teagan, Eamon's younger brother, said sitting next to her.

"I have darkspawn taint coursing through my veins, an old bone doesn't seem that bad comparatively." she replied as Max dropped the bone at her feet.

"Well an old dirty bone does look a lot better when you look at it that way." he chuckled. She aimed and launched the bone and watched Max take off again.

"So where does a Dalish girl learn how to pick locks and sneak around in the shadows?" he said out of the blue.

"How did you know that?" she said whipping her heads towards him.

"Alistair told Eamon and I. He explained your rogue talents and that you seem to be a very excellent judge of character." he replied a smile tugging at his lips.

"I learned it how other people learn, by being taught." she explained as Max dropped the bone at her feet.

"I have no doubt. I do doubt however that the mighty Dalish surround themselves with shady characters just to teach their daughters how to pick locks and hide in the shadows." he replied and watched her shoot the bone into the sky.

"Thats because you humans know so little about us. We're really planning on taking over the world with our rogue skills and you humans won't even know what hit you."she said sarcastically.

"And here I thought you were a proud people." he laughed.

"Doesn't mean we don't have a sense of humor." she replied with a smile, retying a knot holding the bone and arrow together.

"The sneaking around is more of a hunting skill, used in a different context. The lock picking came from a city elf that we found close to death in the forest. My keeper healed him and one night I caught him trying to open one of the chests in camp and made a deal with him." she stated as she launched the bone over the castle wall.

"He would teach you to pick locks and you wouldn't tell on him, right?" he finished.

"Exactly." she nodded. Instead of dropping the bone at her feet, Max laid on the ground in front of her and started to gnaw on it. She reached down, untied the arrow, and put it in her quiver.

"Your actually going to reuse that arrow?" he asked, almost disgusted.

"I can't throw away everything that smells bad. Where would that leave Oghren?" she teased. Teagan laughed and stood back up.

"Well I better get back to taking care of my brother's lands." he replied as he went inside. The castle had been quieter since Eamon had left for Denerim this morning. He needed to be in the capital and told her to rest for the day and leave first thing the next morning. She leaned back on her elbows and enjoyed the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning but the breeze coming off the lake kept it from being hot. She closed her eyes and pretended for just a moment that there wasn't a Blight to defeat, a power hungry Teyrn to deal with, or even a man that was her brother in arms angry at her for missing a few fights. For this one moment, even if she had to pretend, the world was perfect.

* * *

The next night they camped about a half days walk from the mages tower. Alistair was still annoyed that he missed out on some fighting but had resumed being his usual joking, awkward self, to her relief. They ate some beef that Teagan had insisted on them sat around the fire joking and telling stories. Leliana switched between humming and telling everyone what happened in the Brecilian forest. Keira was a part of the story and still listened in like a young child eager to hear the tale.

One by one everyone slowly made their way to their tents for the night, except Oghren who had to be helped by Zevran and Alistair to his tent, to the amusement of Leliana and Keira. Zevran and Keira were the last ones awake.

"If you would like, I could join you in your tent later." he whispered in her ear.

"You know I do." she whispered back with a smile. He kissed her cheek and disappeared into his tent. She called Max and leaned up against him. She had first watch tonight, but that didn't mean she couldn't be comfortable. Before she even knew what was going on her eyes were closed and she was drifting off. There in her dream she saw the archdemon. The dragon landed somewhere that was unfamiliar to her and seemed to look at her. No it felt as if the archdemon was looking through her, somehow threatening her.

She gasped for air as she quickly sat up and looked around. She was still sitting in front of the fire and Max was laying behind her.

"KEIRA!" Alistair bellowed from his tent. Her heart sank as she realized that Alistair had seen the same thing. She could hear him fumbling around with his armor and others started to get their own armor back on. Alistair emerged from his tent, buckling his sword sheath to his back.

"You saw it too." she whispered dropping her head.

"It was like it saw us! I mean saw us! What does that mean?" he looked frightened. She wasn't sure what the dream meant. Her other companions came from their tents weapons drawn looking around.

"You woke us up because of a dream?" Oghren grumbled. Max picked his head up and started growling. She stood up and drew her bow.

"Wait, do you hear that? What is it?" he asked. From out of thin air shrieks attacked the camp. She couldn't count how many, all she knew was they were surrounded. She quickly jumped up on log next to the fire and took aim at shriek behind Wynne and fired. Her arrow found her target's head and the monster fell over. Her friends quickly jumped into action swinging their weapons trying to keep each other from being overtaken. She aimed around the camp firing one, two arrows at time. She watched as her arrows flew by her companions and found their marks in the shrieks.

She saw a shriek headed right for her and jumped off the log and put her bow back in its place and drew her daggers. She knew she wasn't nearly as good with daggers but this shriek was too close for her bow. The creature took a swipe at her which she quickly blocked and pushed her blade through it's gut. She quickly removed it and watched the creature fall in front of her. She looked around the camp and saw her friends quickly finishing the last of their would be killers. She sighed with relief to see that no one was hurt as everyone huddled around the fire and started talking away.

"Camp will never be the same." Leliana exclaimed.

"We need to fortify camp." Sten said steadily.

"Not even any good assassins." Zev scoffed. Everyone was busy adding their opinions when Keira looked up and saw a figure just standing beyond the light of the fire. She walked in between the tents and stared at the figure. Her Warden senses told her there was taint in this creature but it wasn't attacking the camp, just standing there.

She drew closer to it and tears rolled from her eyes when she recognized the armor and the facial tattoo. It was Tamlen, and suddenly she couldn't breathe.


	10. Tears

She closed her eyes, this couldn't be real. The creature in front of her was Tamlen and at the same time it wasn't. His blonde hair was gone, his bright blue eyes were dark, and his skin was grey. She knew it was the effect of the taint but she wanted, needed it to be a horrible dream that she was going to wake up from. She opened her eyes but Tamlen still stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry lethallan. I didn't want it to be this way." Tamlen said.

"Tamlen." she whispered. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"You have to end my life lethallan, please. I don't want to hurt you." he strained to say. Keira shook her head.

"Tamlen there has to be a way to save you. I have to try." she begged him.

"There isn't lethallan. I can hear the song in my head. Please you have to end my suffering. Please don't make me attack you." he begged her. She closed her eyes and unsheathed one of her daggers. Her tears were falling faster now and her heart was breaking.

"Tamlen, I'm sorry." she sobbed and stabbed him. He fell back onto the ground and she hit her knees.

"I'll always love you, Keira." he said with his final breath. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She wrapped her other arm around her stomach to try and hold herself together. The emptiness that had started in her chest seemed to be consuming her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that her friends were standing around her. She didn't care what they had to say, didn't care if they thought she was weak. She wrapped her other arm around her stomach and bent over. She felt sick.

"Keira?" Alistair whispered. She shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk or to leave Tamlen's body. All she could think of was how everything in Tamlen's life had been her fault. How could she save the whole country from a Blight when she couldn't even save the one man who had truly loved her?

"Its your friend, Tamlen, isn't it?" Alistair asked. She nodded.

"It was a mercy, Keira." he said reaching to put his had on her shoulder. She shied away from him and shook her head. There was no mercy in what had happened to Tamlen, or any sense of fairness either.

"This is what happens to people exposed to the taint Keira." he tried to explain. She knew and had seen it before but that didn't matter. She could have saved Tamlen, could have prevented this. The tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground next to Tamlen.

Alistair stood up and grabbed Keira's arms and pulled her up until she was looking in his eyes.

"Tell me again what your people would do for him Keira." he half demanded. She shook her head she couldn't think.

"A-a tree." she choked.

"What kind of tree Keira?" he said trying to get her to focus.

"A sapling, an oak." she gasped.

"Tell us what to do Keira. We can help you bury him right here." he pleaded. She shook her head.

"Someone might cut it down." she cried.

"Then where, Keira?" he asked. She sobbed and tried to think. They weren't very far from the shore of Lake Calenhad.

"The shore. He loved the water." she cried.

"Ok, but you have to tell us what to do, so that it's right." Alistair instructed, she nodded. He let go of her arms and sank back to her knees. She could hear Alistair telling the rest what they needed to do. _Oh sure now he can be a leader. _Some part of her thought bitterly. Her friends went about getting things together and heading towards the lake. Leliana knelt beside her and laid her hand on her back. Keira put her head on Leliana's shoulder and felt Leliana rest her head on hers as she covered her mouth try and keep her sobs quiet.

"Come on, Keira. I'll walk with you." Leliana whispered helping her up.

"Wait." Keira gasped as she reached down and removed the necklace Tamlen wore. He had gotten it from the Keeper when he had become a full hunter. She held it in her fist as they made their way through the forest to where the men were digging. It was a beautiful spot, right at the edge of the lake in a tiny clearing. She sat next to an older oak and answered Alistair's questions absentmindedly. She watched as they buried him and then planted an oak sapling over him.

"Is there anything else, Keira?" Alistair's asked. Keira shook her head.

"Ok. Then we'll leave you alone." he said ushering his friends back to camp. Keira moved and knelt in the grass by the sapling.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen to you." she said in Dalish. She wondered what her Keeper would think if she knew what had really become of Tamlen, Keira shook her head. She would never tell her Keeper what happened tonight, she didn't need to know.

* * *

She found her way back to camp much later in the night, she saw that Zevran was the only one sitting next to the fire. He looked up at her when he heard her approaching.

"Just leave me alone Zevran. I don't want to talk about anything." she said bitterly, walking towards her tent. He fell in step behind her. She stopped in front of her tent and turned to face.

"Please Zevran, the only man I've ever loved asked me to kill him tonight. I just want to be left alone." she said with tears welling in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to someone who doesn't even understand what love really is! I know I've been just a bed partner for you! Just leave me alone!" she yelled. She knew she was going to hurt his feelings but part of her didn't care. Her emptiness, broken heart, and pain where the only things that mattered. She would have swore she saw a flash of hurt in the assassin's eyes but she turned and entered her tent before he could say anything.

She opened her fist and saw Tamlen's necklace still sitting there and put it in her pack. She didn't even bother to remove her armor, she just collapsed on her bedroll. She wanted to cry more but her body was to exhausted. She buried her head in her pillow and let sleep take over her.


	11. Rescuing the queen

The rest of the trip to Denerim passed without incident. Once they finally arrived in Denerim, Loghain greeted them but as she expected in went sour very fast. After the exchange of some harsh words Loghain left and she was free to relax in her room for a while. She needed it. The past few days had really taken a toll on her. She laid down on the bed and Max jumped up with her and rested his head on her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

She awoke to someone knocking at the door. She looked out one of the windows at the sun's position. She must have been asleep for a few hours.

"Come in." she yelled. Alistair appeared in the doorway.

"Eamon wants to talk to you. He says its urgent." he said with a worried look.

"What is it?" she asked

"He won't tell me." he replied. Keira quickly got out of the bed and followed Alistair to Eamon's study. He stopped in front of the room and ushered her in then closed the door behind her. Eamon was standing next to an elven woman with black hair. She was the Queen's handmaid and she needed Keira's help saving the Queen from Arl Howe.

"Would Loghain actually kill his own daughter just to frame you?" she asked Eamon.

"He did try to have me poisoned." Eamon pointed out.

"Then we'll help." she sighed.

"Who will you take with you?"

"You have suggestions?"

"The assassin, Leliana, and Wynne." he replied.

"I can agree to those but you have to explain to Alistair why he can't come along." she sighed

"Of course." Eamon said bowing his head. Erlina ran off to the Arl of Denerim's estate and Keira followed her out of the study.

"What did Eamon say?" Alistair said. He'd been leaning up against the wall the waiting for her.

"Why don't you go talk to him yourself and find out." she replied. She felt sick as walked to the guest wing to inform her friends. She hadn't spoken to Zev since the night she yelled at him and she wasn't sure how he was going to take this. She found all of her friends sitting in one room around a small table of wine and food.

"Leliana, Wynne, Zev, we need to go save the Queen." she said standing in the doorway.

"Why the sod do you always take those three?" Oghren asked.

"Because we need to sneak into the Arl of Denerim's castle with out drawing attention to ourselves, which Leliana and Zev are very good at" she replied leaning on the door jamb. "and Wynne we may need just in case Anora is hurt. Morrigan is good at blowing people away or freezing them but she doesn't know healing magic." she pointed out.

"What about the rest of us?" Oghren asked

"Well Eamon wants Alistair to stay here because it could get dangerous, and you, Shale, and Sten would simply stick out like sore thumbs." she replied. Oghren snorted and mumbled something about nug lickers under his breath. Keira rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We need to leave soon so the three of you need to get ready quickly. I'll meet you at the front doors." she said as she turned and left. She walked down the hall and made a quick stop in her room to pick up her weapons before heading down to the front doors. It didn't take long before her friends appeared. She pushed the big wooden doors open and led her friends to the Arl's estate.

* * *

Keira closed her eyes. She really should have seen that one coming. She rescues the queen and how does she repay her? By telling Ser Cauthrien that Keira had kidnapped her. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I will surrender my arms if you let my companions leave." Keira said keeping her voice level.

"Fine. Loghain only wants you locked up anyway." Ser Cauthrien announced. Keira turned around and looked at her friends.

"You cannot be giving up so easily!" Wynne stated.

"I have too. Ser Cauthrien has more men than we do. Besides if I let our best rogues get captured who will come save us?" Keira said trying to make a joke. None of her companions even smiled. They all gave her harsh looks.

"Just get out of here before she changes her mind and then come find me in Fort Drakon. I think you two can handle that." she said looking at Leliana and Zevran.

"I don't like this, but I promise I will come for you." Zevran said looking in her eyes.

"I know you will, but for now just get back to Eamon and tell him what happened." She stated. She watched as her friends disappeared through the door just behind Cauthrien and her men.

"Throw down your daggers." Cauthrien commanded. Keira reached behind her and unsheathed both daggers and threw them in front of her.

"Now your bow and quiver." She commanded again. Keira quietly complied and threw her bow and quiver on top of her daggers. She looked up at Cauthrien and watched as she nodded to one of her soldiers behind Keira. She stood staring as she heard the man behind unsheathe his weapon and hit her in the back of her head with the pommel of his sword. She remembered thinking that rug under her was softer than expected before she blacked out.


	12. Zevran to the rescue

Keira had become aware that her body was cold and uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and realized that she was laying in a cell on the stone floor. The back of her head hurt. She sat up and put her hand to the back of her head. There was a huge knot but when she looked at her hand there wasn't any blood. _Probably a good thing. _She thought to herself. She looked down and saw she was in nothing but her undergarments.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing in here?" asked a man from the cell next to hers. He was blonde haired and covered in bruises and cuts.

"I killed Arl Howe." she replied standing up.

"You've done a great public service than." he scoffed.

"Someone doesn't think so." she replied. "Where is my stuff?" she said looking at him. The man pointed through the bars to the other side of the room. There, next to the door sat a chest.

"There in that chest. Why planning on breaking out?" he said amused. Keira shook her head and sat up against the wall. She didn't know how long she had been in this cell and a sense of hopelessness started creeping up in her chest. No, Zevran and Leliana were coming for her, she had to believe that. Her heart sank when she saw a group of four of Howe's soldiers walked through the door.

"Thats her there. She's the one that killed Vaughan and Arl Howe." the man in front said. They made their way over to her cell and unlocked the door. She stood up determined not to go anywhere with them without a fight.

"Watch out boys, this knife ears is a bit spirited." one man chuckled. The first man grabbed her wrist, and she punched him with her free hand. Two other men grabbed each of her arms and forced her to her knees.

"I'm going to make you regret that." the man she hit said. She looked at his face and spit on him. The soldier slapped her across the face.

"You need to learn some manners." he said through clenched teeth. She looked down and closed her eyes. She prayed to the Creators that if she was going to die today, that she wouldn't die before she got a chance to tell Zevran she was sorry.

* * *

Somewhere in her mind she heard someone yelling and someone else begging their life. A male voice pleading to be spared and another voice cursing him in a language that sounded familiar. Then she heard the sound of metal meeting skin. A different voice was calling to her, telling her wake up and to hang on. The voice was female and yelling that she couldn't get the lock and needed the key. _Leliana. _Her mind tried to focus on her voice.

"Zevran quickly the key!" Leliana yelled. _Zevran is here too!_ She needed to get her eyes open, she needed to make sure that this was real. She forced her eyes open and a great wave of pain coursed through her body. She also became aware that there was something pooling in her mouth. She choked and coughed and spit out blood. _That can't be good._ She thought. She felt a hand go under her neck and roll her over. She looked up right into the brown eyes of Zevran.

"Its about time." she tried to smile but she was weak.

"We need to get her to Wynne." Leliana said. Keira couldn't see the extent of her wounds but knew by the worried look on the bard's face that things were bad. Zevran put his other arm under her knees and lifted her from the ground. He faced Leliana and let her cover Keira with a blanket she brought. Keira buried her head into Zev's chest and let the comforting smell of leather fill her lungs as she slowly fell back into blackness.

* * *

She opened her eyes and thought she saw a stone ceiling. Her eyesight was blurry and unfocused. She blinked quickly a few times and came to realize that she was definitely looking up at a stone ceiling. She lowered her gaze and saw dark windows on either side of fire place filled with a roaring fire. In one of the windows stood a man looking out into the night sky. Her heart filled with joy when she realized that she knew him.

"Zevran." she almost whispered. Her voice was weak. He turned around and quickly rushed to her side and sat at the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling my dear?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm better now." she replied staring into his eyes. He smiled and brushed her bangs aside.

"Zevran what I said before..." she started to say but he put his finger in front of her lips.

"All is forgiven my pet." he whispered replacing his finger with his lips.

"Wynne will want to know that your awake." he said starting to stand up. Keira quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave." she begged.

"My dear I wouldn't dream of it." he replied with a chuckle. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and went for the door. He opened it and stood in the doorway and spoke to someone Keira couldn't see and then returned to her side. She sat up next to him and pressed her lips to his.

"Its nice to see you up dear." Wynne said from the doorway.

"I could say the same to you ." Keira replied. The mage nodded in agreement.

"How are you feeling dear? Don't sugar coat it either." Wynne stated.

"I feel just fine Wynne." Keira said. Wynne made her way over to the bed and shooed Zevran out of the way. She moved the blanket Keira was under aside. Keira looked down at her body and saw she was in nothing but undergarments. She also noticed one white scar across her stomach and two others across her thighs along with pale yellow spots where bruises where healing.

Keira ran her finger across the scar on her stomach and the memory of the soldiers came back to her. They had been angry because they couldn't get her to react and had taken one of their swords to her stomach and legs. She had thought back to when she had gotten her _vallaslin_ when she came of age. She had picked out a less intricate tattoo design than others in the clan but it still hurt. She couldn't cry out during the ceremony because then she would have been seen as weak and not allowed to be an adult. She called upon the strength she had used then and used it with the soldiers. She didn't care if they killed her, she wasn't going to let them see her cry.

"There should be more." Keira whispered.

"Those are just the scars of the deepest wounds you had." Wynne replied.

"How long was I out?" Keira asked shaking her head.

"Almost 5 days." Zevran replied. Keira rubbed her forehead.

"Do not worry my dear. Those soldiers did nothing that I cannot heal." Wynne said with pride. Keira remembered that one of the men had said that they would get some whore disease if they entered her. She shook her head to clear out the memories. Wynne covered Keira back up and squeezed her hand.

"I'll leave you alone for the night. I'll be back first thing in the morning with visitors." Wynne said smiling.

"Great just what I need, an audience." Keira groaned.

"Everyone has been circling like buzzards waiting for you to wake up." Wynne giggled.

"Oh and Zevran, no nonsense tonight. She needs to rest more before you two jump back in the sack." Wynne said seriously. Keira covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head.

"Of course my dear Wynne." Zev said trying to be serious. Wynne left the room closing the door behind her. Once the door latched Zevran returned to his place next to her on the bed and removed her hand from her eyes.

"She's only looking out for you pet." Zev said lacing his fingers in hers.

"I know but did she really have to put it like that?" she replied.

"You Fereldans are so finicky." he scoffed shaking his head.

"Well you Antivians are obscene. Besides its not finicky, its polite." she countered.

"Then its not obscene just open minded." he shot back with a smile. Keira giggled and kissed him.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked seriously.

"Of course my dearest Warden." he replied kissing the back of her hand. She pulled her hand out of his slowly and pressed her lips to his. Her desire for him stirred as she tried to pull him closer to her. He immediately broke the kiss and gave her a mischievous glare.

"Wynne said you needed your rest my pet." he said

"I've been resting for days, so I'm not exactly tired." she commented. An instant grin went across Zev's face.

"So what is your plan then?" he replied.

"My plan is for you to help me rest by helping to drain the energy I have." she said slyly. Before had a chance to reply she kissed him and parted his lips with her tongue. She heard him moan when their tongues touched. She ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest. He pulled away from her just long enough to take off his shirt and returned to her kissing her neck. She moaned as his lips touched her skin. She lightly dragged her nails down Zev's bare back and she heard his breath catch which sent waves of desire coursing through her.

He unclasped her bra and dropped it on the floor. She laid back on the bed and Zev moved the blanket from from her and laid on top of her. He ran his hand lightly over her hips and up her stomach towards her breasts. He just barely grazed her already erect nipple and she gasped. He cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. She whimpered at the sensation. He kissed his way across her jaw bone and down her neck until he reached her other breast and covered it with his mouth. She cried out as he flicked his tongue across her nipple and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I thought the Dalish were experts at being quiet." he smiled

"Only when we need to be." she replied and went back to teasing her nipples. His hand left her breast and traveled down her stomach and under the fabric of her underwear. She let out a loud moan when his fingers reached her wet sex and entered her. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as he moved his fingers in and out of her. As her body started to tense he removed his fingers and sat back on his knees between her legs. She watched him as he slowly removed her underwear and stretched her legs straight up in the air in front of him. He put both hands on the inside of her legs and parted them.

Before he had a chance to lay back on top of her she sat up and started untying the knot that held his pants on.

He looked in her eyes the entire time he removed his pants and repositioned himself on top of her. She picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he slowly guided himself into her. She dug her nails into her back as he went deep inside her, filling her. She loved the way that they seemed to fit together perfectly.

He started thrusting his hips as she arched her back. She moved her hands and cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. He kiss was filled with passion and need. It was so much different than the first time but she welcomed it. She needed to feel loved and beautiful right now and he was doing an excellent job.

She could feel her muscles tensing as his pace quickened along with her breathing. She cried out when she went over the edge and her body started trembling. He cried out with her as he joined her and filled her with his seed. They both laid there for an eternity before he kissed her and slide out of her and laid next to her.

"Tired?" he teased.

"I don't know. We may have to do that again just to make sure." she replied smiling.

"Your desire is my command my dear." he purred in her ear.

D


	13. Scars

"These aren't all battle scars, are they?" Keira asked Zevran. He was laying in the bed on his stomach while she traced the long lines down his back with her finger.

"No, most of them are not." he replied looking her in the eyes. She bit the inside of her lip as she thought about her own scars.

"Does that bother you pet?" he said rolling onto his side.

"I guess, just the fact that they happened and you have them bothers me." she replied.

"Its part of being a Crow my dear." he replied taking her hand in his.

"Doesn't mean that its right." she said shaking her head.

"True but its best not to dwell, no?" she sighed and looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise turning the skies a beautiful mixture of pinks and oranges. She found herself cursing the sun again. They had spent most of the night talking and making love. It had been the best night she had in a while.

"We better get dressed before your company arrives." he said pushing the covers off of him and standing up.

"Or Wynne comes in. She's gonna be livid when she finds out that I didn't sleep at all last night." Keira replied. Zevran gave her a mischievous little grin as he tied his pants.

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"She is going to know as soon as she sees you." he replied grabbing his shirt. Keira sat and stared at him for a moment.

"So what Leli said was true? I glow afterward?" she threw the covers off of her. He just smiled at her.

"And your eyes light up." he added. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Her leg muscles felt tight, and it made her smile. If sore legs were the price to pay after the night she just had, she would gladly do it again tonight.

* * *

Keira sat on the edge of the bed feeling like a child that had just gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Zevran had been right, Wynne had known last night's events without any one saying a word. Zevran had sat in a corner with an wicked smile on his face as Wynne expressed her disappointment in Keira. She had openly admitted that she started it last night so now Wynne was focusing her lecture on her. Thankfully Oghren and Sten came through the door cutting her lecture short.

"Sure glad to see you up Warden." Oghren remarked.

"Its good to be up." Keira replied.

"Kadan, I brought you cookies." Sten said in his usual serious tone. He held out a small basket of assorted cookies which she happily accepted.

"Thank you Sten." she replied. He bowed his head and left.

"I think he just purposed to you Warden!" Oghren laughed.

"Because that would just make my day." she said sarcastically.

"What would make your day?" Leliana asked appearing in the doorway. Keira stood up and hugged her best friend.

"I'm so glad your actually up Keira. For a while there we thought..." she trailed off and shook her head. Keira looked at Zevran who had closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. She knew she had been close to death when they had come to rescue her but looking at her friends she finally understood just how close.

"I don't know what I would do with you Leli." Keira said squeezing her friend's hands.

"We'd be in big trouble that's where we would be." Alistair said from the doorway.

"Probably." Keira replied with a smile.

"I came to see you and to make sure you had nothing sharp nearby." he said scanning the area.

"What do you mean by that?" She started to ask when Eamon appeared in the doorway with Anora in tow. The whole room was suddenly filled with tension, that emanated from all of her companions.

"Keira, Anora would like to say something to you." Eamon stated dryly. She could feel the anger coursing through her like fire and understood why Alistair had made sure she didn't have any weapons near her. She watched as Anora stepped out from behind Eamon and folded her hands.

"Keira I just want to say" she started in a timid voice

"NO!" Keira yelled at her "You are not allowed to ever apologize to me Anora! I risked the life of not only myself but my companions because your handmaiden was so worried that Arl Howe would kill you and how did you repay our efforts? You tell Ser Cautrine that we KINDNAPPED you! I should have left you to your fate!" Keira ranted. She kept her hands clenched at her sides to try to keep from hitting Anora. "Now get out." she finished. Anora hung her head and made a beeline for the door.

"We still need for the Landsmeet." Eamon stated.

"She will still help us." Keira said stiffly. Eamon gave her an unsure look but didn't press the matter, he just bowed and left the room and Oghren followed after them.

"I guess that's bad news for me." Alistair said. Keira felt heart sink into her stomach.

"You can't tell me you still want her to lead Ferelen, Alistair." she replied softly.

"No I don't, but I still don't want to be king." he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry Alistair." she said biting the inside of her lip. Her stomach suddenly growled loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"I'll go down to the kitchen and get you some food."Alistair said with smile as turned and left.

"Zevran why don't you escort an old mage down to the kitchen as well." Wynne stated. Zevran smiled and stuck out his elbow for her to take and they followed Alistair out of the room. Keira sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where is Max?" Keira asked Leliana as she joined her on the edge of the bed.

"Probably down in the kitchen driving the staff crazy." Leliana giggled.

"You should have seen him when we went to Fort Drakon." Leliana said.

"Who? Max?"

"No, Zevran." Leliana laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen him so determined. I might dare to say he is in love with you." she giggled.

"You think he loves me because he was determined to save me? That's not very definitive Leli." Keira said shaking her head.

"That's because you didn't see him after we got you here. He was just as protective of you as Max is. Morrigan had to magically lock the door to keep him out of Wynne's way that first night and he hasn't left you since he was allowed back in here." Leliana stated. Keira looked at the floor and tried to process everything her best friend was saying. Was it possible that he actually loved her?

"I don't know Leli." Keira replied rubbing her temples.

"Fine don't believe me. I guess you'll just have to be pleasantly surprised." she chimed. She pushed the thoughts from her head when she saw Alistair return with a plate full of bread, meat, and assorted fruits. He set it down on her lap and she started shoveling the food into her mouth. She swore it was the best meal she had ever eaten.


	14. Morrigan

_A/N: I'm SO sorry you guys for taking so long to update this story! Here is the next Chapter as I humbly beg for forgiveness. Also the Morrigan conversation comes directly from the game._

Keira stood in front of Riordan feeling like someone had just sucked all the air from the room. She knew that the battle in Denerim could possibly claim all their lives but being told that a Grey Warden had to die was hard to hear. She looked at Alistair and knew that she couldn't allow him to take the final blow, he was the King and Fereldan needed him. So it was down to her or Riordan to kill the archdemon.

She left Riordan's room after he suggested that they get some sleep even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she thought about Zevran, she would have to tell him. She walked down the hall to her room and pushed open the door. She was more than surprised to see Morrigan standing in front of the fire.

"Do not be alarmed it is only I." she said still facing the fire.

"Morrigan, is everything alright?"

"I am well, tis you who are in danger. I have a plan you see, a way out, a loop in your hole." she stated turning towards her. "I know what happens when the archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed and that sacrifice could be you." she said walking into the middle of the room. Keira quietly closed the door behind her and walked up to Morrigan. "I have come to tell you that does not need to be." she finished.

"Does not need to be? What do you mean?" Keira was starting to be suspicious. Morrigan was her friend but something about this wasn't sitting right with her.

"I offer a way out, a way for all the Grey Wardens. That there need be no sacrifice. A ritual performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

"Just what sort of ritual is this?"

"It is old magic, from a time before the Circle of Magi was created. Some would call it blood magic but I think recent days have taught you that it is not always to be feared."

"And where did you get this ritual from, Morrigan?"

"From Flemeth of course, I have known about it for some time."

"Nothing comes without a price."

"Perhaps, but that price needn't be so unbearable especially if there is much to be gained. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to offer, nothing more."

"Very well. What is your plan?"

"What I propose is this, convince Alistair to lay with me here tonight and from this ritual a child shall be conceived within me. The child will bare the taint and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early stage, the child can absorb that essence and not parish. The archdemon is destroyed with no Grey Warden dying in the process." Morrigan had moved and sat on the edge of her bed. All Keira could do was stare at the witch.

"I need a moment to think." she whispered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Of course." Morrigan replied. Keira quickly turned and walked out of the room. She wasn't sure where she was going but she needed to think. Her head was swimming with all the information she had gotten just in the last hour. A Grey Warden had to die but there was a possibility that they didn't have to die? She shook her head as she walked down one of the deserted hallways.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and realized that she was just outside of Zevran's room. She needed to talk to him, even if to just get it off her chest. She knew she didn't have to, but she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for a response before she opened the door. She found him sitting at a table across the room sharpening one of his daggers. He looked at from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Having trouble sleeping my dear?" he said putting his dagger back in the sheath on the table. He wasn't wearing his normal armor just a linen shirt and a pair of pants. The fire in the fireplace gave off a beautiful glow and warmth. On any different night she might have taken advantage of the ambiance in the room and just slipped into his bed but tonight she would have to tell him that she may not have a choice in dieing.

"Something wrong pet?" he studied her when she hadn't answered his first question. She carefully shut the door and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you, Zev." she watched him as he stood up and made his way towards her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her towards the bed and both of them took a seat on the edge. She took a deep breath and explained what Riordan had told her and Alistair and then her talk with Morrigan. As she finished she finished talking she could feel the tears starting to run down her cheeks. Zevran cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She stared into his beautiful brown eyes as he kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of leather.

"Go and talk with Alistair. I'll be right here when you're done." he said calmly. She turned he head and kissed the inside of his palm before standing up. She started making her way to the door when she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he kissed her neck. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck pulling him close. He tightened his grip around her waist and buried his face into her neck. He slowly released her and opened the door for her.

She walked out of the room and into the dark halls towards Alistair's room. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him about Morrigan's plan. She was going to leave the part about it probably being blood magic out of the conversation. She could see the look on his face when she would eventually have to tell him about a baby being conceived from the ritual.

She stood outside of Alistair's room trying to get her thoughts together for a moment before she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.


End file.
